A New World?
by J20TWENTY
Summary: This is my take on Sonic X, revolving mostly around Knuckles. Somewhat AU but still recognisable. No O/C just normal characters, cannot write O/C. Anyway couples will progress throughout the story so read to find out. Please enjoy and criticism is welcome
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic for Sonic the Hedgehog, largely revolving around Knuckles. This will most likely be a romance fic, I won't say you will have to work out the couple themselves but they will become obvious as the story continues onwards.

The plot is really simple. Robotnik wants the Emeralds and the Master Emerald, as per usual, maybe G.U.N being involved too. This is based loosely on the Sonic X series but is my own reality so there will be differences. Please feel free to comment and correct me on anything, including the storyline if I miss out any key events or details you feel should have been included. Please enjoy the fic, hopefully.

* * *

The rain fell heavily on Angel Island, soaking the luscious plant life that covered the surface. The dark clouds overhead looked ominous; the threat of lightning was very real. The electric buzz in the air palpitated with every passing second sending every animal into hiding. From the smallest insect to the largest bear sensed the inevitable crash of thunder which was about to occur. The rising humidity has finally manifested itself in a storm unseen by the inhabitants for many a year. The wonderful diversity of life that colonised the island was a testament to the mysterious and extremely powerful gem that stood upon an altar at the centre. Aside from generating the many different organisms that enriched the island, it held a far greater power. It suspended the entire rock high above the world's surface, floating along the winds like a massive stone kite. The gem was beautiful to behold which drew people in like moths to a candle. It allures of both beauty and power caused great myths that spread like wildfire amongst the inhabitants far below it on the surface. Those myths told of an immeasurable power capable of destroying the world if the emerald was discovered by the unworthy. But the myth spoke of more. It spoke of a lone guardian from an extinct tribe of people, destined to protect the emerald and the terrible power it contained from all. But the myth was true.

The guardian sat alone on the steps of the altar. His bright red fur was matted and dark in the rain which ravished the island. His long dreadlocks clung to his face, his eyes closed, his head tilted downwards at his towards his feet. He seemed oblivious to his surroundings and the cold heavy rain that engulfed him. To an observer he looked asleep if that was at all possible in this weather, but they were wrong. His senses were on full alert, knowing that the weather was perfect for someone brave enough, or dumb enough, to try and strike in an attempt to steal what he was sworn to protect.

Suddenly a bright flash lit up the dark, closely followed by the crashing sound of thunder. The storm was right on top of him but he paid no heed. His posture never faltered, never flinched, unmoving against the ravishes that swept the island.

Knuckles looked up at the sky, his purple eyes peering into the darkness that enveloped his surroundings. His sensitive ears picked up something else amongst the torrent of rain and noise, and it was getting closer. Standing up, his bones creaking from his prone position, he glared at the direction in which this intruder was. He waited.

Suddenly a blue blur shot through the trees, leaving a tidal wave of water and air in his wake. The newcomer looked up at the silent guardian and smirked.

"Trust you to be standing in the rain" he told him, still smirking. Knuckles expression turned darker at the words.

"What do you want Sonic, I am in no mood for a social call" he replied bluntly. Sonics smirk grew into a flow blown smile at his answer.

"Well, I could have been Rouge" he answered. Knuckles relented a little bit. Sure Sonic could be a pain for the Echidna but he wasn't the worst visitor he could have had.

"...true"

They stood for a second looking at each other, Sonics smile still plastered on his face, and Knuckles could feel his patience getting smaller.

"Well?" he asked his blue visitor

"Well what?" came Sonics answer. Knuckled fought the urge to shout at him and throw him off his sanctuary.

"Why are you here" came the trim reply.

"Oh yeah, Robotnik is playing around again. That loser is up to something"

"Is he on the Island?" came the response.

"No but-"

"Then go" said Knuckles. It was a little mean but he didn't want any distractions around now, the weather made the approach of an unwelcomed visitor harder to predict.

"Aww shucks, Knucks" came the blue hedgehogs answer. Suddenly he burst into laughter, "Shucks, Knucks" he cried, apparently humouring himself. Knuckles looked on at Sonic laughing and snapped. The weather, the supposed threat of Robotnik, and now this irritating hedgehog, his patience had well and truly gone out the window.

"Sonic!" he shouted, cutting the blue hero short, "if you don't leave now I will make you leave!"

Sonic stopped laughing and stared at his friend. Suddenly he giggled. He giggled again, this time laughter. Soon he flew into full blown laughter once more.

"Lighten up" he told the red Echidna. Knuckles stepped forward and started to descend the steps, never taking his eye of Sonic. The hedgehog smirked and held his hands up.

"Come on Knuckles, is this really a way to welcome a friend after so long?" he asked innocently, his smirk still plastered on his face. Knuckles relented a bit. Sonic was his friend after all, and he didn't have many at that. Meanwhile, the hero stood in front of him had millions of adoring fans.

"Okay" said the Echidna.

"So Knuckles, what have you been doing in the last five months?" asked Sonic. Knuckles threw him a look.

"Oh yeah...here huh?" came Sonics sheepish answer to his own question, rubbing the back of his neck.

'_Has it really been five months?' _the Echidna asked himself.

"Anyway, the rest of the gang is here. They're obviously having trouble keeping up with me, so they may take some time" he said smugly. Modesty wasn't one of Sonics numerous virtues.

"You're not telling me the whole story" Knuckles said.

"Okay, well...the whole gang is here including Rouge and Shadow. Oh and the Chaotix have come along for the ride" he told him. Knuckles were a little stunned. Everyone was here on his island, even those who were not really allies.

"What's going on?"

"Well, long story short, and I don't know the details but... Robotnik got all seven emeralds and has built a really powerful weapon. In short, we screwed"

"What!?"

Knuckles was flabbergasted. _'All seven emeralds? When did this happen? How did this happen?'_

His questioning was cut short by the arrival of several new visitors which had finally navigated through the thick jungle. There in the rain stood the drenched commrades that Sonic had spoken of. There was Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Shadow, Espio, Vector and Charmy.

"What took you so long Shadow?" Sonic asked him. He only got a glare in return.

"You were supposed to go ahead and explain things to the Echidna" came the solemn reply.

Knuckles looked at Sonic, still waiting for the situation to be explained.

"I told him Robotnik has all the emeralds and built a super weapon with them"

"Okay, well what do we do now?" asked Amy, nervously twiddling her hair. Cream stood next to her looking fearful, her eyes silently begging for someone to come up with a plan.

"I don't know a head on attack on a weapon that powerful is futile" answered Tails.

"We need to find a weakness" said Rouge, inspecting her nails.

"Knuckles? Do you have any idea?" asked Amy innocently. Knuckles turned to look at her, and she could see the undeniable fury behind his eyes.

"Do I have an idea? Maybe someone should tell me what's going on!" he shouted at her. She looked at him shock, and then her eyes grew firm.

"No need to act like a jerk!" she told him. Knuckles turned away and looked at Sonic once again. Before he could open his mouth there was a loud crash from the jungle.

"That's Robotnik!" shouted Amy. Cream grabbed onto Amy and Cheese and held them tight.

"Look out!" shouted Sonic as a tree flew high up into the air and came heading straight for the unfortunate three. He propelled himself forward and dragged them out of the way as the huge tree came crashing down, smashing the ground beneath it. Coming to a stop Sonic let the three of them go.

"Oh thank you Sonic!" cried Amy as she hugged him, squeezing the blue hedgehog tightly.

"It's no problem" he told her, trying to shake her off.

"Here it comes!" shouted Tails. The trees flew apart as a gigantic robot lumbered through them. Without pause it swung one of its large arms at the heroes. They all managed to jump out of the way as the mechanic limb thrashed the ground, throwing mud and rain water at them. Attempting to dodge the rocks and debris, the band of heroes launched an attack at the large robot.

Standing tall the robot was an impressive and scary sight as Knuckles be held it for the first time. It was in the shape of a large humanoid, easily thirty feet in height. The large arms contained massive barrels running along the forearm that meant only one thing, lasers. The hands had large mechanic claws capable of tearing apart anything that held them. The legs extended downwards to gigantic feet that were simply razor sharp talons which dug into the wet mud. Knuckles looked up at the rain pouring down onto the head of the robot, a glass dome that sparkled from an internal light source. The sources of the light were the seven Chaos Emeralds that glinted in the rain. Knuckles saw the obvious weak point of the robot, the seven emeralds contained within the glass dome. Getting hold of them would destroy the unstoppable power of the robot.

"The Chaos Emeralds! Get those and the power is stopped!" he shouted. Sonic turned to him.

"Well duh! What do you think we've been doing for the last week! The power is giving that glass some extra strength, we can't break it!"

Knuckles looked at the robot, a plan forming in his mind. He turned and ran up the steps of the altar towards the Master Emerald. The robot took aim at the red echidna and fired a powerful blast and narrowly missing him. The stairs above him exploded in a hail storm of fire and rock that mixed with the blinding rain. Coming to a halt he stared at the large chasm in front of him, he turned and looked at the robot.

"Distract him! The Master Emerald can negate their powers!" he shouted.

"Negate? I didn't know that was in your vocabulary" teased Rouge.

"Just do it!" he replied.

The others shouted in agreement and continued their attack. Sonic and Shadow tried to confuse it with their lightning speed while Rouge attacked from above. Amy and Tails tried valiantly to attack its legs, but to no avail. Amy's hammer could do no dent in the indestructible amour. Trying to kick out at her, the robot narrowly missed smashing her into another dimension. Vector and Espio darted around the feet of the gigantic mechanism of terror, confusing it even more. Their attacks were to avail but they continued nevertheless. The robot was getting closer with his laser attacks but couldn't hit them.

Meanwhile Knuckles had climbed the steps of the altar and stood in front of the Master Emerald. He tried to focus on the task in hand but the loud explosions were a major distraction. He shut his eyes and channelled his thoughts to the Emerald, trying to become one with it. He focussed on the dormant power deep with the emerald in an attempt to control it.

'_Come on, I need your help!'_ he thought. His hands moved around the jewel trying to find both of their centres.

'_I need your power! Stop the Chaos Emeralds!'_ he told it. The giant gem started to shake and vibrate as he channelled the energy. The glow of the Emerald was growing brighter by the second almost blinding him.

'_A little bit more!' _he told himself.

"Chaos Fighter, stop that Echidna!" came a shout from behind him.

"Robotnik!" shouted Sonic. The huge robot aimed its laser at the guardian and fired. The laser streaked towards Knuckles and his Emerald.

"That's done it!" he shouted excitedly. The Master Emerald erupted in a flash engulfing the entire area just as the laser smashed into the gem. With a deafening roar the ground began to shake. Unable to stay on their feet the heroes fell to the ground expect for Rouge and Robotnik who floated high in the air. The gigantic robot fell to the wet mud with an almighty crash. The emeralds within the glass dome flashed brightly, the resulting energy smashing the dome that contained them.

"No!" shouted Robotnik. Before he could move Sonic rushed forward and grabbed the emeralds out of the way. Shadow jumped high into the air and came thundering down through the robots tough armour.

"We can hurt it!" shouted Tails.

"Uh guys?" shouted Knuckles, "Something is happening!"

They all turned to look at the red echidna standing in front the glowing Master Emerald. It cracked. The crack spread all along the gems surface as the rumbling got louder. Stepping back from the emerald Knuckles stared at the glowing gem. Suddenly all sound and time seemed to stop, the rain was caught in the air and the rumbling ceased. The heroes looked at each other in trepidation before the Master Emerald exploded and covered them in a blinding light.

"This doesn't look good guys" said Sonic.

The rumbling resumed and suddenly it all went black.

Knuckles opened his eyes to stare at the bright blue sky above him. He could feel the grass underneath him and the gentle breeze flowing through his dreadlocks, soothing him. He let out a contented sigh as he continued to lie there, simply enjoying himself. Suddenly realisation hit him. The fight.

'_What happened?'_he asked himself. He sat up and looked around him. All he could see was rolling green fields stretching far away towards snow capped mountains. A small clear stream meandered its way through the beautiful valley and heading out of site. Birds sung in the trees behind him, taking flight in the sky above.

'_The Master Emerald exploded!' _he remembered. He looked around to see if any of his friends were around. He couldn't spot anyone.

'_Where am I?'_

* * *

Ok there is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please, any criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of my fic. Thank you for the review and any criticism is welcome. Thanks.

* * *

Knuckles looked around him silently at the majestic countryside that sprawled around farther than he could see. It seemed to go on forever. The vast mountain range extended high into the air, pushing the clouds apart as it strived upwards. A small stream worked its way down from the mountains slicing through the scenery. The green fields stretched for what he could only guess as many, many miles. The clear blue sky was beautiful and the sun warmed his body as the cool breeze occasionally drifted past.

'_At least it isn't raining'_ he told himself. The day was indeed beautiful to behold, glorious enough to raise the deposition of any person. Except for one minor detail. Knuckles didn't have a clue where he was.

'_What happened? The last thing I remember was...fighting the robot on my island...I used the Master Emerald to stop it...the Emerald!'_

"Where is it?" he shouted to himself. He frantically looked around him, it was nowhere in sight. "Where has it gone?"

He continued to search for the Master Emerald, running around in circles as he tried to catch sight of it. Suddenly he spotted something glinting in the distance just down the hill. He ran as fast as he could towards the source of light, stumbling down the slope. Losing his footing he slipped onto his back and slid the rest of the way down the hill. Tumbling down he got covered in bright green grass stains which stood out in stark contrast against his blood red fur. Coming to halt at the base of the hill he picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Damn it...I need a bath" he told himself as he tried in vain to rub the green stains off his body. Looking down at his feet he saw the object which glinted in the bright sunlight.

"A hammer?"

* * *

Sonics' eyes opened slowly, the light burning into his retinas. Rubbing his eyelids he groaned slightly at the pain inflicted on his poor eyeballs. Suddenly he realised something. He was wet and floating. He moved his head up to look at his surroundings. He was in water!

"Wha-? What!" he screamed. He began to splash around struggling to stay afloat in the cold clear water.

"Help! Help!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he thrashed around violently "For the love of God somebody helps me!"

Somewhere behind him there was a noise as a door opened. He could hear a strangled cry and rapid footsteps approaching him. Sonic looked up at the face of a young boy who was peering curiously at him. The young boy looked down at the strange site of a blue hedgehog like creature, floating on his back while violently thrashing around in his pool.

"What are you?" he asked the new animal like being.

"Help me!" was the shouted reply, his arms stretched out wide.

"Hold on" the boy told him. He reached down to the blue animal and plucked him from the clear pool water. Sonic held onto the boy as he pulled him onto dry land, clutching onto him like a barnacle. Putting him down onto the edge of the pool the young boy let him go.

"Are you okay?" asked the young boy. The blue hedgehog nodded back at him, visibly shaking. Suddenly he perked up from his terrifying ordeal.

"Thanks dude, you saved my life!" Sonic told him. He noticed the curious look from his new saviour as the young boy studied him closely. Sonic held out his hand in an offer of gratitude and politeness.

"The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog" he said. The young boy hesitantly took his hand and shook it slowly.

"Chris Thorndyke" came the reply. Letting go his hand Sonic stretched and tried to dry himself off, shaking his quills and sending water everywhere. Chris recoiled from the spraying he received from the smaller blue hedgehog. Sonic looked apologetic as nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry bud"

"Its okay" Chris told him, drying to dry the water from his clothes and face. He stopped and looked down at this new creature.

"What are you?"

* * *

Shadow was already up and walking around his new surroundings, wearily looking around for any dangers. Thoughts ran through his head as to why he was here, how he was going to find where 'here' was, and more importantly how to get back to familiar territory. He glanced at the looming forest in the distance. He wouldn't travel there he thought, getting lost would be too great a risk. There were mountains far in the distance, snow capped and beautiful. That would be a bad idea too. Sighing to himself he trotted slowly down a lush green field still keeping his wits around him for any fear of attack.

Suddenly his hearing picked up a slight sound of sniffling and hitched breathing coming directly in front of him. Looking around he couldn't pinpoint the source of the noise as he continued walking. He spied a large rock nestled within the field, green moss covering it made it almost camouflaged against the grass. As he approached he could hear the crying get louder. He peered over the rock to see a young rabbit hugging her knees with her head bent down. It was Cream.

"Ahem" he said, signalling his presence. The young rabbit jerked and looked up quickly, her eyes red with crying.

"S..Shadow?" she asked tentatively. The black hedgehog nodded at her in response. With speed that startled him, Cream had spun around and jumped into his body, hugging him tightly for all her worth. Shadow looked down in surprise as the rabbit cried into his chest, wetting his fur.

"Oh Mr Shadow, what's happening? Where are we? What are we going to do?" she cried into his chest. Shadow grimaced at the young girl hugging him, he wasn't one for physical affection. Or emotional for that matter.

'_What would that stupid blue hedgehog do?'_ he thought. He awkwardly reached down and patted the young rabbit on the head.

"Uh, buck up" he told her nervously. Apparently this had the desired effect and she let go of him. She smiled and dried her eyes and turned to look up at him.

"Thank you Mr Shadow, you always know what to say" she told him sweetly. Shadow stood dumbfounded for an instance._ 'Always know what to say? I had better watch what I say to people then...I don't remember giving anyone any consolation'_ he thought.

"Okay...do you remember what happened?" he asked her. The young rabbit nodded enthusiastically at him.

"Yes, we were fighting the robot and Knuckles used the Master Emerald and then he did something to make the Chaos Emeralds weak and then –"she started rambling. Shadow put his hand up impatiently to stop her.

"I know all that. Do you remember how we got here?" he asked her. She shook her head sadly and looked up at him.

"Do you?"

"No I don't" he told her. He sighed in annoyance at the whole situation. And he didn't need this young rabbit along for the ride, slowing him down.

"Mr Shadow?" came a tentative voice beside him. He looked down sharply at her, annoyed at her interruption.

"What?" he asked her. She looked a little teary as she asked her question.

"Have you seen Cheese anywhere?"

He thought for a moment, remembering that Cheese was that little thin that followed her around. He shook his head in reply. Her eyes watered up a little more at the thought of her missing friend.

'_Damn, I don't need her emotional outbursts every time we get a little bad news'_ he thought angrily to himself. He was about to scold her then he remembered helping her earlier. _'Let's try that again, maybe she will be happier to walk if she is fine'_ he concluded.

"Don't worry...I am sure he is...okay" he told her awkwardly. She smiled in response at his kind words.

"Thank you Mr Shadow, should we try to find everyone else?" she asked him. He nodded silently and motioned for her to walk.

'_Let's see what we can find'_ he thought.

* * *

A young fox was hovering around twenty feet above the ground, carefully scanning the area for any signs. He could see a city in the distance, looming large and daunting against the clear blue sky and green grass. He loved technology but sometimes it just went too far. The city no doubt housed many millions of people in relative comfort and security, but the surrounding area was beautiful in comparison. He was unsure about his next course of action; he had never seen a city like that before. Meaning he was somewhere he had never been to before. Meaning he was in danger. He sighed to himself and decided he would travel to the new dwellings in front of him. It would be dangerous but if he could sneak around he could assess the situation and decide his next move.

After an hour or so of travelling slowly through the air he stopped by a small stream which meandered gently through the fields. He knelt down and splashed his face with the water. It felt cool against his fur. Although the day wasn't exactly sweltering it still caused a slight discomfort after expending so much energy flying. After washing his face he sat down on the river bank to dry off a little in the midday sun.

'_Hmm, what happened? I know the Master Emerald got hit by the laser, but how would that send me to here...wherever "here" is'_ he thought. _'Why did those energies clashing send me to a different place instead of killing me...and the others? I wonder if they are here somewhere?' _he asked himself. Deciding that waiting around wouldn't solve any of those questions he got to his feet and prepared to take off towards the city once more. His two tails spun around and propelled him into the air in the direction of the large city.

"Wait...who's that?" he asked himself, looking towards his right. He could see a figure lying prone on the grass. Rushing up quickly he suddenly recognised the features of Rouge the Bat.

"Miss Rouge?" he tentatively asked as he tapped her shoulder. She stirred a little and suddenly her eyes flicked open. Her eyes focussed on the young fox kneeling over her with his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Trying to get cop a feel?" she asked him. Tails went bright red at her words and drew his hand back quickly.

"No Miss Rouge...I wasn't doing anything!" he stammered. She smirked at his flushed face and stuttering words.

"Oh really, I think you were. You may look innocent but you're not fooling me" she told him, still smirking at the young fox trying to back away from her. She laughed in her mind at the young boy's reaction to her accusations. She knew he wasn't doing anything except waking her up, but she couldn't pass the opportunity to torture the young fox.

"N-No-I swear I wasn't doing anything wrong!" he tried to assure her. She laughed at his discomfort and stood up.

"Hmm, I am going to have to keep my eye on you!" she told him slyly. She giggled slightly at his spluttering and put her hands on her hips.

"You're getting at an age where you're curious about women" she continued. Tails' face went completely red with her constant suggestions and questionings.

"Uh..." he started but stopped, he was completely speechless. He muttered something under his breath and turned towards the city.

"Miss Rouge, we need to find out where we are. So we have to go to that city" he said as he pointed at the looming buildings.

"I agree, but we have to be careful about this. We cannot let anyone see us. I don't know where we are, but for now I think we need to stay low until we get our bearings" she told him. Tails nodded in reply and took to the air.

"Let's go then" he said as he propelled himself through the sky. Rouge smirked and shook her head at his enthusiasm, following him.

* * *

Knuckles held the hammer tightly. Amy was never separated from her hammer and without good reason. He grimaced at the thought that she might be in danger in this new location. He couldn't remember seeing this place before on his travels. He gave a quick scan of the area to see if he could locate the pink hedgehog nearby. Sighing he decided to walk along the river banks. He would stick by the water supply as he travelled. The river would lead to the sea, but more importantly it would more than likely lead to some sort of settlement. _'What happened to Amy?'_

He looked around him to see if there were any clues to her disappearance, any signs of her leaving footprints, clothing and the like. He studied the grass intently, looking for the smallest insight he could get. He looked at the grass blades that were stamped down from feet treading over the fields. He looked at the direction of the footprints, moving down the same way as the river. _'Did Amy walk down this way?' _he asked himself. He decided to follow the river hoping Amy had wasn't in trouble and had the sense to-

"Hi Knuckles!" came an extremely shout from behind him. He almost jumped out of skin from the sudden verbal attack. He spun around to see a smirking Amy staring at him in triumph, apparently happy with her antics.

"Are you out of your mind!?" he shouted at the smirking hedgehog, "You scared me half to death! I was worried you could be missing or hurt and you play tricks on me!"

"Aw, you were worried about me?" she asked him, her smirk getting wider. Ruffling his feathers was a good past time for her whenever they met. He blushed slightly at her words; he was never one for any sort of emotions except anger.

"I found your hammer and thought you could have been captured, you don't leave this lying around" he told her uncomfortably. She smiled at him and took her hammer off him.

"Thank you Knuckles, you're my knight in shining armour" she teased him. Knuckles shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Clearing his throat he motioned her towards the river.

"I think we have to follow this river, it will most likely lead us to some settlements, see if we can find someone to tell us where we are" he told her. She nodded in agreement and walked beside him along the banks of the river.

Amy was thinking about their predicament. She had awoken to find herself in an unfamiliar territory with slightly stranger countryside. She had looked around to try and find her hammer, she felt slightly naked without it. Then she had found Knuckles examining the ground intently, she decided to sneak up on him and scare him. As they were walking her mind was barraged with a thousand questions, too many to answer. She looked at the silent echidna stalking beside her, apparently still upset over her attempts to scare and annoy him.

'_Maybe I should apologise to him, after all it is such a pain to get him to do anything with us at all' _she thought.

"Sorry I tried to scare you earlier" she told him. He grunted in response and gave a quick nod to acknowledge her.

"Even though it is was funny" she told him, giggling slightly. His frown grew at her teasing again.

"Aw come on Knuckles, lighten up!" she said again, punching his arm. He threw her a quick look and resumed walking.

"If you haven't noticed yet we seem to be in the middle of nowhere without a clue" he told her. She seemed to understand his need to think about this situation, especially what happened with the Emerald.

"What happened with the Master Emerald?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Blasts from that robot hit the Master Emerald as I was using it stop the Chaos Emeralds. It cracked and the power seemed to have sent us somewhere. I just hope the Emerald isn't in anybody's hands" he told her. She nodded at his answer, thinking where the Emerald had sent them. She had never been to a place like this on Mobius before; she wondered where exactly they were. All she knew was this place was extremely beautiful and she enjoyed walking through the countryside. _'If only Sonic was here...'_ she mused sadly.

"Do you think the others are okay?" she asked Knuckles. He turned to his hedgehog companion.

"If we are here without harm, then I they should be fine too" he told him. She nodded at his response and they continued down the river bank in silence.

* * *

There we go, Chapter 2. The next chapter we will see Chris and Sonic explaining everything, with the rest of the gang closing in on the city. The other's I haven't mentioned will be coming back later in a couple of chapters or so. I hope this wasn't too boring for you. Remember any criticism is welcome.


End file.
